The Person Inside the Devil
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: A oneshot after the war about Azula before Zuko and Katara's wedding. T for sarcasm.


**I wanted to write something different, and I thought, hey I haven't written a ZukoxKatara story, but what would Azula think about a ZukoxKatara relationship. I don't own Avatar.**

Weddings; she hated them. No she despised them, but this one disgusted her the most. The Fire Nation was going to have its first waterbender for a Fire Lady. It was common for the past Fire Ladies to be earthbenders but a peasant from the Southern Water Tribe. It disgusted her.

She wasn't the only one to hate Zuko at the time being, though. Mai wasn't happy either - although she didn't show it - about Zuko picking the Avatar's friend over her.

Azula didn't need to tell the waterbender that she disliked her. Katara already knew it. She'd sneer at the waterbender whenever Zuko wasn't looking.

The day before the wedding, Azula was getting ready for the rehearsal. She was dressed in her dress uniform, although the armor wasn't necessary. Rare for her, she was watching the turtle-ducks without harming them. She was prepared to clear all of her evil thoughts about future waterbending nephews and nieces.

"What do you want?" Azula said, crudely but calm.

"Sorry to bother you, but I needed someone to talk to before watching my baby sister marry your jerkbending brother."

"I'm not a therapist. There are plenty in the palace."

"I know. I ran into some, literally. The hallways are confusing." Sokka said, sitting down uninvited.

Azula sighed, not bothering to interrupt the idiot. Neither of them spoke for a moment until Azula grunted with impatience.

"Nice weather we're having."

"What are you here for again?"

"Oh yeah," Sokka apologized, "I don't much like your brother. He's kinda weird."

"Weird or stupid? I think they are making a big mistake. The Avatar clearly is in love with your sister and is heartbroken." Azula said without emphasis.

"I know. Is there a why we can stop them?"

"We could kill them both and I could take the throne and you could go back to your igloo without worrying about having Zuko as a brother."

"Eh, well I was thinking of something like that, but without killing them." Sokka said.

"You could not catch the sarcasm in my voice?" Azula looked over to her future brother-in-law.

"That was sarcasm?" Sokka rubbed his chin.

"Whatever. I was trying to be nice and…loving," she swallowed, "since we're about to be family. You should leave."

Anger was starting to fill her voice.

"Yeah, I have things to do anyways." Sokka scooted away quickly.

'Peace and quiet, finally.' She thought, at least until the Avatar bothered her.

"What am I, a shrink?" she snorted.

"Sokka must have talked to you." The boy said.

"And he left when he felt that I was irate."

Aang narrowed his eyes a bit, "Fine. I'll leave."

Azula sighed. Being around the Avatar softened her.

"Fine, sit."

Aang smirked and sat down.

"Have you ever had the feeling of losing someone you love?" Aang asked.

"No. If you actually cared for the waterbender, you should have told her. Instead, you opted out and let Zuko ask first. Being too soft is the reason for your misery, and you deserve it."

"I know, but if I told her then she never would have accepted him into the group and..."

"And like that would have ever mattered. They were supposed to hate each other. Zuko is weak for choosing wrong choices and your waterbending teach is a fool for not seeing that you loved her."

Aang sighed, but Azula surprised him with her next comment.

"You should stop complaining to me about her and tell her. Maybe then we could both live in what dignity we still have."

Aang looked at the princess, "Thank you."

"Don't flatter me."

He stood and started to walk away, but stopped.

"You know, I think you do care about your brother, but have been afraid to show it. You should open up to him and support him like family rather than a rival. He'll need it." Then he continued to walk away to let Azula consider what he said.

Soon after Zuko walked up to her in his uniform, holding his hand out to help her up.

"Coming?"

Azula looked at him with anger, but softened her look.

"Yes brother, I'm coming." and took his hand, mentally cursing the Avatar's name.

**Review if you want.**


End file.
